Greener on the Other Side
by hillmir
Summary: A land across the sea has sent their strongest warrior on a solo mission to the kingdom of Kouka in order to gather information on the king and its people. But the only thing is: she's a woman, a princess actually. Dragons? They're not real, she thought before meeting with emerald eyes.
1. Chapter 1: Han

_**Disclaimer: Akatsuki no Yona does not belong to me, however; the plot of this story, made-up characters, and places are mine.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Luka, can't you at least _try_ to be more feminine?"

Her cheeks swelled as her grip on her sword tightened. Luka lunged forward, quickly disarming the soldier in front of her and holding the tip of her blade at his neck. The man looked at her nervously, knowing that moving even an inch would be fatal. With a triumphant smirk, she pulled her blade back and returned it to its sheath as she turned to face her tormentors.

"This is why you'll never find a husband," the same voice taunted her.

A vein quickly popped at the top of her forehead, "Don't you have anything better to do than annoy me, Cairo?!"

"That's _King_ Cairo to you," he corrected her while entering the training grounds. Luka removed the protective helmet she was wearing while an attendant ran to her side to hand her a towel and some water.

"I don't care who you are," she scoffed. "You're still my idiot brother that somehow convinced a whole country to accept you as their king."

"Well, you're the annoying sister that somehow convinces an entire army to follow you into battle."

The siblings glared at each other, but their mental battle was quickly interrupted when the castle's royal advisor, Sen stood between the two and quickly flicked their foreheads as if they were children.

"That's enough," he said with a stern tone as the two rubbed their heads where clear red marks had formed. Sen dismissed the soldiers that were watching the scene before returning his attention to the duo. "Your majesty, we did not visit the princess to engage in immature arguments."

Cairo sighed realizing Sen was right, "Luka, I—hey, listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

Luka was uninterested in her brother's affairs. A princess? She did not ask for such a life. However, she did take pride in her skills as a warrior, despite being one that served her own brother, the King of Han. Unfortunately, because she was in such a position, she didn't have much choice, but teased the king whenever she got the chance. The king himself, although continuously arguing with her, cared and treasured her dearly as his only living flesh and blood. Secretly, she felt the same way, but would never admit it out loud.

"What is it?" she sighed finally giving in after being scolded once more by Sen. "Can we at least hurry this up? The soldiers are waiting for me."

"There is a special mission that I can only appoint to you," Cairo's expression suddenly became serious, which peaked his sister's interest.

"What kind of mission?" she dared to ask.

"I'm sending you to observe Kouka."

"What's that? Some kind of disease?" she appeared bored, which led to one more of Sen's famous death forehead flicks. Despite his sister's nonchalant attitude, Cairo continued.

"It's a kingdom across the sea that lies between the Kai, Sei, and Xing kingdoms. We've gotten reports about a new, younger king that suddenly ascended the throne."

"What's so special about them that I _personally_ have to go?"

"When you are ruling a country, it's important to know who your neighbors are, even if they are an ocean away. Kouka's previous king was a man that avoided wars and conflict, which in my opinion is a ludicrous notion. He allowed his country to deteriorate, but we do not understand yet the strength of the new king, therefore, we must gain knowledge. I want to know if he will be a threat to our waters."

"And somehow, you've chosen me as the best candidate for such a task?" Luka crossed her arms and leaned against a wall. "Why don't you send one of our spies? They're more cut out for—"

"It has to be you," Cairo demanded and Luka noticed a fire light up in his eyes.

Sen added, "We have never been bothered by the Kouka Kingdom, so we don't know the capabilities of the people of their land. There is no one else, but the best warrior of Han to send for this mission."

"Are you asking me earnestly?" Luka's gaze shifted to her brother. "What about my army?"

"Sen will take care of them in your absence. With the full authority as the King of Han, I want you, princess, no, General Luka, to infiltrate Kouka Kingdom. That's an order." There was a deep silence between the siblings, before Luka scratched the back of her neck.

"Unbelievable," she shook her head. "When you say it like that, I guess I can't refuse, can I? Fine. I'll go undercover in Kouka and retrieve information on the new king."

Cairo smiled, delighted with his sister's compliance.

"Under one condition," she smirked like a devil. "Before I leave, I want a huge feast, with all of the food I can eat and all the wine I can drink. I want to eat and drink until I pass out."

"Honestly, can't you act more like a girl?!" Cairo complained before stomping off to prepare her feast.

Luka smiled, satisfied with herself while Sen walked by her side.

"When you are in Kouka, please be careful, princess," Sen warned. Luka threw her hands behind her head delighted with thoughts of the feast she would be having.

"What makes you say such a thing, Sen?"

"I heard that _dragons_ live in those lands."

* * *

 _ **I'd like to thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed this first installment of what I hope to be a promising story. Reviews are appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2: All I See is Green

_**I would like to thank everyone that has supported me so far! Aside from the first chapter, I've tried to incorporate the OC into the main storyline of Akatsuki no Yona, so just a warning: THERE MAY BE SPOILERS for those who have not caught up with the (English) manga yet. However, not everything in my story actually happens in the manga.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Akatsuki no Yona does not belong to me, but original characters, this story's plot, and original places are mine.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Dragons._

 _Dragons._

' _What a ridiculous story_ ,' Luka thought while replaying Sen's words in her mind. Immediately, the memory of her brother rejoicing that it would "finally be quiet" around the castle irritated her beyond measure. ' _That jerk!_ ' she clenched her teeth. ' _He could have at least pretended to act sad about me leaving!_ ' She bawled her hand and slammed her fist into the side of the boat that was carrying her to a foreign land. The crew that was accompanying her began to run around in distress, trying to find wood to cover the hole the princess created.

It had only been a few days since Luka left her land. Han was a country located to the west of Kouka and only a small body of water separated the countries. However, this natural barrier was enough to prevent contact between the lands. Kouka was a kingdom that struggled to defend its own borders, so thinking about lands across the sea was out of the question. Han was in a similar situation, but was a little more fortunate with handling neighboring countries.

Luka flipped through a book that she took from the castle's library. It was one of the few that had information on Kouka including the history of its formation.

"Red," she whispered to herself, "hair."

"Princess," one of the crew members approached Luka. "We've reached the shores of Kouka."

Luka stood up from her seat to gaze at the new land she would soon be entering. Before leaving, in addition to learning about their history, she took the time to at least become familiar with the geography of the kingdom so that she would not get lost in an unknown place.

' _That must be_ ,' she thought while narrowing her eyes to get a better look, ' _one of the Water's tribe's cities, Sensui_.'

While gazing at the town, Luka's vision was obstructed by a large amount of ships heading towards the port, not including her own. It was an unusual sight because it was somewhat impossible for that many merchants to make their way towards a place at one time. It almost seemed as if she was getting closer and closer towards them—as if they had stopped moving all together.

 _Boom!_

"What the?" Luka questioned while looking around her. Her eyes widened as she realized that one of the ships in the convoy before her had exploded and started to burn. Debris was scattered along the waters and smoke emitted from the wreck. "What's going on?" she called to her crew, but they did not respond because they were frantic from the sudden explosion. She ran towards the front of the ship to get a better view. "Stop the boat!" she ordered before turning her head to once again face the scene. They were so close she could hear the screams and yells of the people in the group before her. ' _The people, they're hurt!_ '

Before Luka could respond, she felt her own boat suddenly begin to shake. She almost lost her balance and had to hold onto the ropes nearest to her.

 _Boom!_

' _Another one?_ ' Luka attempted to scan the area around her, but it was no use. The smoke from the explosions had reached their boat, limiting her vision. However, she could hear the sound of bodies dropping and metal crashing against one another. ' _Someone else is on the ship. Pirates?_ ' They were approaching her. They were getting closer. Closer.

Luka instantly reached for her sword that had been resting on her back the whole time. She always carried it with her because a general should never go unarmed. Her grip tightened and with one swift movement, as if silently doing her own calculations, she pulled out her sword. A gust of wind from the impact of metal finally blew away the smoke. Surprisingly, another sword, no, something smaller was pressing against her blade. ' _A…dagger?_ '

"Oh?" the unknown individual seemed surprised with her movements and being able to defend herself. Luka stood up from the floor and pushed the intruder back. She examined the man in front of her for a moment. He had green hair that was tied back with an orange ribbon and green eyes to match. He was wearing some sort of navy clothing she had never seen before, and white boots. He was assuming a fighting stance with small daggers cautiously intertwined with his fingers.

Luka examined her surroundings, realizing that most of her crew members were scattered on the floor or against the walls with injuries covering them. She glared back at the man, knowing he was the one that injured her comrades. The green-haired man smirked, taking the opportunity of her lack of guard to jump. Luka stared in awe at the man who appeared as if he was flying, but her astonishment soon ended when she realized multiple daggers were raining down on her.

' _Fool_.'

With a swing of her sword, Luka quickly knocked the daggers to the side. The man was taken aback for a second, but immediately gained his composure as he landed on the floor.

"I didn't realize such a skilled mercenary was working for Hiyou," the green-haired man finally spoke.

"Hiyou?" Luka raised an eye brow. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but those who attack my men shall deeply regret it." She raised her swords and charged towards the stranger. She swung at him, but he evaded her attacks. In return, he attempted to attack her, but she also carefully evaded him. ' _He's fast_ ,' she thought while clenching her teeth.

"Okay, time to end this," the corner of the man's lips formed a wicked smile before charging at her once more with his daggers. Luka successfully blocked the attack leaving them almost two inches away from each other. "This is strange."

"What?" Luka was puzzled with the man's inappropriate attempts at chatting.

"No man has ever held up this long against me," he explained. "Well, other than the Thunder Beast, I guess."

Luka paused, " _Man_? What? I'm a _woman_."

"What?" the green-haired individual's expression suddenly changed and he seemed utterly confused. He stopped struggling and suddenly lowered his guard causing Luka to push harder than she intended to. She fell forward, trying to catch herself, but it was no use. A loud crash was heard as the man landed on his back with Luka lying on top of him, her head resting on his chest. The man sat up and Luka realized the situation she was in. She lifted her head to stare at him, her face only a few inches away from his. "Y-You're really a woman! I felt _that_ on my stomach!" the man seemed flustered while pointing at her chest.

Luka's face immediately reddened and her hands ultimately turned into fists that went straight for the man's face. He was sent flying across the ship, breaking through the wall of the rooms and damaging the furniture inside. He lied on top of the broken tables and chairs, rubbing his head while blood dripped from his forehead and nose.

' _Brother_ ,' Luka thought to herself while picking up her sword, rage coursing through her veins, ' _you've sent me to a rather troublesome country_.'

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading another installment of Swords and Daggers! Reviews are appreciated! Until next time!**_


End file.
